Low Life
Low Life is a comics story published in British anthology 2000 AD. Set in the world of Judge Dredd, it was created by Rob Williams and Henry Flint.Henry Flint Lowlife at 2000AD , Comicon.com, February 11, 2004 Simon Coleby, Rufus Dayglo and D'Israeli have also illustrated the strip. It is about undercover judges. Characters Aimee Nixon, a female judge who has voluntarily had her left arm removed and replaced with a robotic prosthetic. Can beat any lie detector (possibly a reference to Richard Nixon). Her appearance is based on "Courtney Love with a broken nose". Dirty Frank, a judge who has been undercover so long that he has lost his sanity. Refers to himself in third person, has dubious personal hygiene and can urinate for twenty three minutes non-stop. According to the introduction in the collected graphic novel, his physical appearance is based on Alan Moore. Eric "Mortal" Coil, a Judge who foolishly volunteered for a mission to track down a lost object in the Cursed Earth and ended up turned into an intelligent baby. Thora, a female judge who has undergone face and body changes to appear much older. Collected editions All episodes written by Rob Williams (except where noted): * Mega-City Undercover (160 pages, Rebellion Developments, January 2008, ) collects: ** "Paranoia" (art by Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1387–1396, 2004) ** "Heavy Duty" (art by Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1397–1399, 2004) ** "Rock and a Hard Place" (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1425–1428, 2005) ** "He's Making a List..." (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD Prog 2006, 2005) ** "Con Artist" (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1484–1490, 2006) ** "Baby Talk" (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1521–1524, 2007) * Mega-City Undercover volume 2 (144 pages, Rebellion, April 2012, ) collects: ** "War Without Bloodshed" (art by Rufus Dayglo, in Judge Dredd Megazine, #271–274, 2008) ** "Creation" (art by D'Israeli, in 2000 AD #1624–1631, 2009) ** "Jive Turkey" (art by Smudge, in 2000 AD Prog 2010, 2009) ** "Hostile Takeover" (art by D'Israeli, in 2000 AD #1700–1709, 2010) * Mega-City Undercover volume 3 (112 pages, Rebellion, October 2016, ) collects: ** "The Deal" (written by Andy Diggle, art by D'Israeli, in 2000 AD #1750–1761, 2011) ** "The Really Big Christmas Sleep" (art by D'Israeli, in 2000 AD Prog 2015, 2014) ** "Zero's 7" (art by Ben Willsher, 2000 AD # 1792-1799, 2012) * Judge Dredd: Trifecta (174 pages, Rebellion, August 2013, ) collects: ** "Saudade" (art by D'Israeli, in 2000 AD #1805–1811, 2012) ** "Trifecta" (co-written with Al Ewing and Simon Spurrier; art by Carl Critchlow, in 2000 AD #1812, 2012) * Low Life: Paranoia (160 pages, Rebellion (US Edition), June 2011, ) collects: ** "Paranoia" (art by Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1387–1396, 2004) ** "Heavy Duty" (art by Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1397–1399, 2004) ** "Rock and a Hard Place" (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1425–1428, 2005) ** "Con Artist" (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1484–1490, 2006) ** "Baby Talk" (art by Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1521–1524, 2007) Notes References *Low Life at 2000 AD online * * Category:Judge Dredd